Dancing With the Devil 1 of ?
by JeanSMX
Summary: (Jake/Hamilton Jake/Ryder )Ryder leans Jakes secret…but what will he do about?


Title: Dancing With the Devil 1 of ?  
Author: Jean  
Email: jeansmx@crosswinds.net  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Jake/Hamilton Jake/Ryder   
Summary: Ryder leans Jakes secret…but what will he do about?  
  
*****  
  
Jake and Bella walked through the mall laughing. They were in Durham a town about an hour away. They   
figured since the closest mall to New Rawley was in Carson it would be safer for them to go the extra   
distance to Durham to avoid running into anyone that knew Jake. But just to be on the safe side Jake didn't   
totally abandon her boyish image. She still had on baggy jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt, but she wasn't   
wearing her normal long sleeve shirt under it or her corset. She found if she went in total boy mode the   
people in the stores looked at her funny when she went to try on girly clothes. And because they were all   
going to a party out of town next weekend Jake wanted to find some new clothes to take along.  
  
As they made their way to the mall's food court Jake took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bella asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just breathing deep, it is nice not having that damn corset on." She told her friend with a   
laugh.  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
The two each purchased a soft pretzel and a drink and went to sit down at one of the tables. They piled all   
their bags into one of the two extra chairs and sat down to eat and talk.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the food court a blonde teenager put out his cigarette in one of the malls   
sand ashtrays.   
  
"I hate bloody malls." He mumbled to himself as he started towards the exit. But before he got too far he   
noticed Jake and Bella sitting and laughing together at a table. "Oh well things are definitely looking up   
for me." He said to himself and made his way over to the pair.  
  
"So I see you have decided to come over and see how the hetro side lives!" Ryder spoke in his usual   
obnoxious tone as he approached the table.  
  
Bella looked over Jake's shoulder at the approaching boy. Jake's eyes when wide with panic and she   
hunched her back over a bit and crossed her arms in front of her to try and hide her breast.  
  
"Does the dean's daughter know you are cheating on him with the townie here?" Ryder continued as he   
walked around to face Jake.  
  
"You are such an ass bite!" She told him.  
  
"Well I would much rather bite ass, then take it up the ass." He countered.  
  
"Yeah well if you don't shut that hole you call a mouth I am going to kick your candy ass!" Jake told him   
now very angry.  
  
"Oh feisty aren't we today. Did you and Ham have a tiff? Is that why you and Miss Townie are together?"   
He said with a smirk. He looked down at Jake sitting there, seething with anger, arms crossed, and trying   
to look tough. Then he looked again and realized something, Jake's arms. This was the first time he had   
ever seen Jake without a long sleeve shirt on. Even all through the summer Jake always wore a long sleeve   
shirt. "Damn I guess if I had arms that skinny I would ware long sleeve shirts too." He thought with a   
chuckle.  
  
"What is so damn funny Ryder?" Jake asked.  
  
"Nothing really. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" He asked looking Bella up and down.  
  
Jake rolled her eyes and relented. She figured if she played along he would hopefully move along before   
he figured anything out. "This is Bella." She said nodding to Bella. "And this oh so charming brit is   
Ryder." She told her sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you Jake." He said and took a seat in the empty chair at the table. He back and forth between Jake   
and Bella, he could tell that there was something going on here that they didn't want him to know about, he   
just wasn't quite sure what it was yet.  
  
Bella in an attempt to look like nothing was wrong tried to ignore Ryder's presence and went back to eating   
her pretzel. Ryder notice that Jake still sat there with her arms crossed not making a move.  
  
"Don't like your pretzel?" Ryder commented.  
  
"Actually your presence made me lose my appetite." She told him with a smirk.  
  
Ryder stared again at Jake's arms. "They are skinny." He thought. His eyes moved to Jake's wrists and   
then to her hands. "Long narrow fingers too. Almost delicate." He thought shaking his head. Then he   
looks up to Jake's face again. "Very smooth skin, long lashes. Hmmmm." Ryder then grabbed the pretzel   
from in front of Jake. "I guess you won't mind if I take it then?" He asked then watched for Jake's reaction.   
Jake started to move as if she were going to grab it back but then stopped, her arms not moving from their   
folded position. Ryder decided to play a little. "If you want it back take it here." He said and held the   
pretzel out for Jake to take. Jake didn't move.   
  
Finally Bella grabbed it out of Ryder's hand and laid it back down in front of Jake. "Don't you have   
somewhere else you need to be?" Bella suggested to Ryder.  
  
"No not really." He told her with a smile. Looking back to Jake, arms still protectively crossed across her   
chest. "Why doesn't he want me to see his chest?" Ryder thought. "There doesn't appear to be anything   
on the shirt." He looked Jake over again, and she shifted nervously under his gaze. "So it must be   
something under the shirt." He concluded suddenly and raised an eyebrow. He looked at her again taking   
everything in and a smile slowly spread across his face.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Jake asked in an agitated tone.  
  
"I can't believe it." He said his smile growing even bigger.  
  
"Believe what?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Oh this is too good to be true. Our little Jake is a girl." He said with a smile. He looked at Jake and Bella   
for reactions. Bella's mouth just dropped open, and Jake looked almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"Now now Jake dear. No need to get upset. I suddenly have a whole new respect for you. I must have   
taken a lot of skill and planning to pull this off for as long as you have."  
  
"What do you want Ryder?" Jake finally choked out.  
  
"Want?" He questioned.  
  
"To keep quiet. What do you want?" She clarified and finally dropped her arms.  
  
"Nothing sweetheart." Ryder assured her as he stared at her chest, then rose to look at her smirking. "But   
please answer me one question. You didn't do this all of this to be with our dear little Hammie now did   
you? Did you know him before coming up with this whole thing?"  
  
"No I didn't know Hamilton before coming to Rawley." She told him curtly.  
  
"Good, I would hate to think all of this was some grand romantic plan to be with your dream boy." Ryder   
leaned back in his chair to get comfy. "This is just to much. I have sorely misjudged you and Hamilton.   
Wait, Hamilton does know you are a girl doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes he does." Jake told him.  
  
"No pun intended but you must have some serious balls to do this." He said laughing and shaking his head.  
  
"So what do you plan on doing with this information Ryder?" Jake asked him.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry I have no plans on spoiling your fun. I am happy just to sit back and watch to see   
what happens."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
